Wood Elves
The Elves native to Esor have been named “Wood Elves” or “Wild Elves” because of where and how they live. The Wood Elves worship nature and have sculpted their culture around those beliefs either focusing on surviving off the land or performing magical rituals to invoke its power. These Elves see animals as emissaries of nature and have been known to form bonds with them, even though their predatory nature would normally prevent such a thing. Physically, Wood Elves are very similar to High Elves except their pointed ears are considerably longer, their features tend to be more intense, and (seemly to adapt to their surroundings) their hair tends to brown like tree bark or white like the snow that blankets their forest. Although showing up in both clans, the white hair does seem to much more common in Góra, among the druids. Wood Elf Racial Traits *Ability Score Racial Traits: They gain +2 Dex, +2 Wis, and –2 Cha. *Size: Wood Elves are Medium creatures. *Type: Wood Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. *Base Speed: Wood Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. *Languages: Wood Elves start speaking Sylvan but most the Elves in Góra can also speak Dwarven. *Keen Senses: Wood Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks as well as a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks made to find or follow tracks. *Weapon Familiarity: Wood Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, scimitars, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. *Low-Light Vision: Wood Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Elven Naturalist: Wood Elves gain the Wild Empathy ability and can attempt to improve the initial attitude of an animal. A Wood Elf rolls 1d20 and adds his Wisdom bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. A Wood Elf who gains this ability from another source, such as levels in Druid or Ranger, gain a +2 racial bonus on wild empathy checks and may use his Wisdom bonus instead of Charisma for this check. *Elven Fortitude: Wood Elves do not feel the effects of fatigue from lack of rest like normal races and can go long stretches of time without sleeping. If a Wood Elf forgoes rest, they do not need to make the fortitude save required to avoid fatigue or exhaustion however they also do not gain the benefits of taking a rest such as restoring lost hit points and removing fatigue from other sources. *Age: Like most Elves, Wood Elves mature around the same time as humans, but are considered young until they reach adulthood. **Adulthood: 110 **Middle Age: 175 **Old: 263 **Venerable: 350 Wood Elf Alternate Racial Traits *Fey Magic: The character has a mystic connection to one terrain type, selected from the ranger’s favored terrain list. The character selects three 0-level druid spells and one 1st-level druid spell. If the character has a Wisdom score of 11 or higher, when in the selected terrain, she gains these spells as spell-like abilities that can be cast once per day. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user’s character level. The DC for the spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the user’s Wisdom modifier. These spells are treated as being from a fey source for the purposes of the druid’s resist nature’s lure class feature and similar abilities. This trait replaces Keen Senses. *Fey-Sighted: You gain detect magic as a constant spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to your character level. This racial trait replaces Weapon Familiarity. *Fey Thoughts: Select two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fly, Knowledge (nature), Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, or Use Magic Device. The selected skills are always class skills for the character. This trait replaces racial Weapon Familiarity. *Torn from Home: Wood Elves are built to live in the forests alongside nature but if they were taken away from their homeland at an early age they are forced to fight against their innate instincts and have to strengthen themselves or perish. Wood Elves with this racial trait gain the Toughness feat as a bonus feat and the bonus from Keen Senses changes to +2 to Perception and +2 on Sense Motive. This trait replaces Eleven Naturalist and modifies Keen Senses. Wood Elf Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Increase total number of points in the arcanist’s arcane reservoir by 1. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the barbarian’s fast movement feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Bard: Add +1 to the bard’s CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Bloodrager: Add 1 foot to the bloodrager’s base speed. In combat, this only has an effect for every five increases in base speed. This bonus stacks with the bloodrager’s fast movement class feature, and applies under the same conditions and that feature. * Brawler: Add 1 foot to the brawler’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in the brawler’s base speed. * Cavalier: Add +1 hit point to the cavalier’s mount. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid’s natural armor bonus when using wild shape. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting a disarm or sunder attempt. * Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Hunter: Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, short sword, shortbow, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Gain a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that type of weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with those gained through Critical Focus and similar effects. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor’s spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest-level spell the inquisitor can cast. * Investigator: Increase the total number of points in the investigator’s inspiration pool by 1/3. * Magus: The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. * Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the monk has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the monk’s fast movement class feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. * Oracle: Add +1/6 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Ranger: Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Rogue: Add +1 to the number of times per day the rogue can cast a cantrip or 1st-level spell gained from the minor magic or major magic talent. The number of times this bonus is selected for the major magic talent cannot exceed the number of times it is selected for the minor magic talent. The rogue must possess the associated rogue talent to select these options. * Shaman: Add 5 feet to the range of a chosen shaman hex. Multiple bonuses from this ability can apply to the same hex, to a maximum of an additional 30 feet for any single hex. * Skald: Increase the bonus granted by the well-versed class feature by 1/4 (maximum +8). * Slayer: Increase the studied target bonus on Perception and Survival checks by 1/4. When the slayer gains the stalker class feature, he also gains this increase to the studied target bonus on Stealth checks. * Sorcerer: Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. * Sorcerer: Choose a terrain type from the ranger’s favored terrain list. When casting sorcerer spells in the chosen terrain, add 1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, for the purpose of determining the spells’ duration. * Summoner: The amount of time the summoner must spend to summon his eidolon is reduced by 1 round, to a minimum of 1 round. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain +1/3 on all Acrobatics, Climb, and Stealth checks in forested areas. * Warpriest: Add 1/2 to the number of times per day the warpriest can use blessings, but he can use these additional blessings on only those from the Air, Animal, Charm, Magic, Plant, or Sun domains. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level lower than the highest-level spell she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Witch: Add a +1/2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify cursed items and on Sense Motive checks to notice enchantment or possession. * Wizard: Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power.